Molded electric motors have been employed as the conventional indoor-unit fan motors or outdoor-unit fan motors used in air conditioners. A molded electric motor includes a stator having a stator core surrounded by a molded portion formed of molded resin, the molded portion being an outer cover of the stator (for example, see Patent Literature 1).